


疾（胜承）

by krbyskousuke



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Roommates, School Uniforms, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbyskousuke/pseuds/krbyskousuke
Summary: “那哥觉得是什么味道呢。”





	疾（胜承）

**Author's Note:**

> ooc碰碰车←因为开的方向有点任性orz  
设定是大学生苗×自由职鞋，合租室友  
被鞋戴眼镜那张自拍刺激到，考本儿期间开搞的，差点难产（划掉）  
可能会有点maniac向描写，如有不适俺先道歉嗷

李承协没有残业的时候喜欢戴着居家用眼镜歪在沙发上看书，只不过一般不像现在这样披着柳会胜高中时代的黑色制服。

柳会胜下课回到两人的合租房便看到这一景象，困惑中带着新鲜的玩味眼神看着李承协。

“这不是寄错的东西吗，怎么又给哥拆了？”

“回来啦。”

李承协放下书抬眼望了望柳会胜，只软绵绵应了这一句。

今天气色不错。

——吞回心里的后半句化作了眼中久违的安心感。

昨夜柳会胜对着巨大一箱快递扶着额头踱来踱去，边对着电话那头轻声细语地叮嘱吃穿足够不用寄太多东西来，边把妈妈错放进去的旧制服上衣用塑料袋装起来丢进一个小纸箱。

李承协在小厅的桌子上有一下没一下地画着图，饿了抓起边上的鲫鱼饼要咬，余光把柳会胜用胶带封纸箱的动作收在眼里。

做什么都变急了。包东西也包得那么急，好像快递这个点也能上班似的。

李承协机械地往嘴里送了一口，视线移不开还在门口忙活的柳会胜。

红豆沙馅的口感像是煮过头的白煮蛋黄，伴着硬邦邦的面皮柴柴地入侵着口腔。小巧的牛皮纸包装袋上印着柳会胜最喜欢的店名logo。

李承协猛地又咬下一大口冷透的饼，牙龈被硌得隐隐作痛。

一小时前应该还是他爱吃的那个味道，现在已经没有拿给他吃的必要了。

收起其实上午就完成了的图纸，李承协独自洗了个澡，出来看见柳会胜又是不知第几次地直接躺在了沙发上，已然睡熟的脸上写满疲惫。

变急的或许是我吗。李承协想。

“怎么了哥？”

柳会胜把包随手丢在玄关，盘起一条腿坐到李承协身旁。李承协开始挪动身子，和柳会胜的距离逐渐缩小为零，伸过头用脸颊蹭蹭他的手臂，将身上的旧制服也盖得更密了些。

“不是错的东西啊。”

李承协淡淡地笑了笑，下巴埋进黑色布料挤得脸都快嘟了起来。

“这是会胜。是高中的会胜的味道。”

柳会胜也笑了，心里却涌上苦涩，抬手温柔地摸了把李承协柔顺的黑发。

“那哥觉得是什么味道呢。”

一摸让李承协眼睛的弧度也变得软趴趴，歪着脑袋下巴仍然搭在制服上半天说不出话。最后犹豫着坐起身，环住柳会胜的脖子在侧面轻轻落下一个吻。

“不知道呢。”

李承协垂下头，同样垂着的目线让柳会胜看不清表情。柳会胜摘下李承协的银边眼镜，手拂过那周围的肌肤，只一瞬也清楚地感受到李承协耳后传来的不寻常温度。

也不仅是耳后。

“哈……”

柳会胜叹了口气，把过李承协的下颚立刻印上自己的唇。手向下伸去，隔着贴身的米色薄毛衣轻轻揉弄着李承协隐隐被映出轮廓的胸部起伏。

李承协没一会儿便瘫软得像热锅里融化的黄油，环着脖子的手臂渐渐下滑蜷缩，被长袖遮盖只露出一点点的指尖勾着柳会胜的肩头。吻到正酣却突然分开了时隔许久才得以与对方如此辗转交缠的舌尖，将前额也靠上柳会胜的肩。

“我好想你。”

“说什么呢哥，我们不是每天都……啊。”

柳会胜瞬间把话咽了回去，随后便只将李承协抱得更紧。

“哥……抱歉。”

“嗯。”李承协轻声应着，鼻尖在柳会胜颈间温吞地闻来蹭去，“我不原谅你。”

柳会胜一惊。

“因为我不怪你。”

李承协终于抬起头，下垂的眼角不知何时被湿气浸满微微上扬，幽幽中透着一丝小得意地盯着柳会胜。

“会胜非要觉得抱歉的话，这次喂得我饱一些就好了。”

估计它已经重新躺在老家衣橱的角落了——如果不像现在这样的话。

柳会胜又想帮李承协脱掉挂在身上那件他的旧制服，也是李承协身上仅剩的一件衣物，手还没抬高就被迅速发现并打了下来。

“哼……不要……”

李承协坏笑着加大了在柳会胜胯间前后扭动摩擦的力度，弯下身子把柳会胜的手臂固定在床单上令他动弹不得。

“唔……！”柳会胜被折腾得一脸胶原蛋白都扭曲得皱了起来，爽到差点无法思考，咬着牙才把话说完，“没事……哥不脱就不脱，至少让我摸摸哥……”

李承协抬起下巴居高临下地盯着柳会胜摇摇头，同时放慢了腰部的速度，仿佛正在给身下人实施惩罚。

“嗯哼……不行……不行，不……啊！啊啊！”

对后穴突如其来的加速猛顶让李承协一瞬失神，原本钳住柳会胜手臂的双手顿时散了力气逐渐松开，身体向下一倾，制服的黑色布料也跟着飘晃起来。李承协难耐地垂着眉，大张着嘴呻吟，如潮的快感又让嘴角止不住地咧开上扬，看向柳会胜的眼神也只剩下了多情。

“呵呵……现在奖励你，可以了……”

“哥……”

柳会胜终于能掀开制服抚上觊望已久的白嫩胸肌，不一会儿就被李承协抓住了一直在胡乱游走的手移到乳尖处，掰开手指对着那点画着圈圈。

“笨呐，这里才对嘛……嗯……哈啊……”

发觉柳会胜顶送又缓了下来，李承协边享受着胸前的爱抚，边再次主动扭起腰让后面也更加满足。柳会胜收回一只手，捧起爱人被情欲搅得乱七八糟的潮红脸庞，深深吮吸那诱人的口舌，下身的动作很快又恢复了活力。

“嗯……唔……唔……！会胜……！我……啊啊！”

好几处敏感同时被刺激让李承协一下子冲顶，扒住柳会胜的肩仰起头，全身颤抖着在柳会胜肚子上射出一大滩浓稠的浊液。

“呃……哥，我也……！”

柳会胜抹了抹肚子上的白浊，用力向上顶了两下，直浇灌到深处。

“啊啊……！哈啊……嗯……唔……”

随着后面也被柳会胜喂得饱饱，李承协开始缓和呼吸，然而口腔没能舒几口气就被柳会胜抹满自己精液的手指无情入侵。李承协迷恋地一根接一根包裹，舌尖灵活地翻卷着全部舔进嘴里。柳会胜揽近了李承协的脸再次深吻，唾液精液混杂在一起，两人交换着品尝下咽。

“哥真好吃。”

柳会胜松开口，宠溺地与李承协鼻尖相蹭，此刻的李承协却连回句话的力气也没了，只能趴到柳会胜身上继续缓着劲。

你是觉得我好吃了，结果我还是说不清楚高中的你是什么味道啊。

“嗯……”

后穴突然传来了空虚感，紧接着是大股粘腻液体汩汩流出的排出感。

说不清好像也没关系吧。

反正我早就已经是柳会胜味的了。李承协想。

-END-


End file.
